My Little Dog
by JisunKim
Summary: ""Dasar bodoh! Yeoja secantik aku ini kau bilang hantu, yang benar saja"/"Apa-apaan ini? Negri Sihir kau bilang? Kurasa kau sudah tidak waras"/ BTS Funfict/ Vhope/ hopeV #vhope GS for jimin,V,Yoongi, Jungkook(?)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter :prolog

Tittle: Little Anjing saya

Cast: - Jung Ho Seok as Hoseok Lee a.k.a Kim Hoseok

Kim Tae Hyung

All member of BTS

Rate: T

Summary : " Di sebuah kota yang sangat ramai (jelaslah kota ramai-_-) hiduplah seorang pria yang sangat tampan sehingga terlihat seperti nampan #bercandadeng.., ia diundung duka atas kepergian kedua orang tuanya, namun semua berubah setelah pertemuannya dengan seekor anak anjing kecil, yang mengubah semua kehidupannya"

Hey... pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin Terima kasih buat yang udah mereview ff perdanaku Bultaoreune

makasih ya^^, kedua aku mau bilang salam kenal sama kalian semua, lalu aku mohon bantuan kalian supaya aku

bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis, sekian dulu Gamsahamnida.

chapter1: Prolog

Happy Reading...

"Hoseok-ah, kemarilah!"

"Wah gumawo omma,appa. Ini cantik"

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Hoseok Lee"

...

"Hoseok,eomma dan appa akan pergi ke Cina beberapa hari untuk urusan bisnis. Tolong kau jaga rumah ya,"

...

"Pesawat yang terbang menuju Cina tadi siang mengalami masalah dan terjatuh..."

...

"Guk..guk .."

"wah.. Anjing kecil apa yang kau lakukan di situ,em"

"Guk .."

"Mari ikut aku kedalam saja,sepertinya akan turun hujan"

...

"Siapa kau? Apa kau hantu?"

"Dasar bodoh! Yeoja secantik aku ini kau bilang hantu, yang benar saja"

"HUWAAA... Jangan mendekat... Aku mohon Hantu jangan mendekat.."

"Dasar manusia bodoh -_-"

...

"Apa-apaan ini? Negri Sihir kau bilang? Kurasa kau sudah tidak waras"

"Dasar aneh"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyebutku badoh dan aneh?"

"Karena kau memang bodoh dan aneh"

"kau yang aneh!"

...

"Ini adalah lukisan yang mulia ibu Ratu dan yang mulia Raja"

"Ini Ratu?"

"Kenapa sepertinya yang mulia Raja lebih cantik dan yang mulia ratu yang tampan ya?"

...

TBC

Hai...hai.. saya datang lagi dengan funfict baruni,hehehe semoga suka dan mohon bantuannya. Karna saya masih penulis abal-abal.

di funfict ini saya bawakan prolognya aja dulu ^^

mohon reviewnya...

Delete or Next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : 1

My Little Dog

Cast :

Jung Ho Seok As Lee Ho Seok a.k.a Kim Ho Seok

Kim Tae Hyung

Min Yoongi as Kim Yoongi

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Nam Joon

Jeon Jung Kook

Park Ji Min

Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk Super Junior)

Lee Dong Hae (Donghae Super Junior)

Sumari : " Di sebuah kota yamg sangat ramai hiduplah seorang pria yang sangat tampan sehingga terlihat seperti nampan(bercanda deng (: ) ia diundung duka atas kepergian kedua orang tuanya, namun semua berubah setelah pertemuannya dengan seekor anak anjing kecil, yang mengubah semua kehidupannya" bad Sumary/ sumary gagal/BTS Funfict/ Vhope ff/Kim Tae Hyung X Jung Hoseok.

 **Warning :** Typo dimana-mana!

Happy Reading...

HEI.. MAMA.. TENENENET.. TENENENET...(anggap aja suara alarm - -' gua lagi suka ama ni lagu. Jadi anggap aja bunyi alarmnya kaya' gitu)

Suara alarm memecah keheningan kamar yang bernuansa Hijau putih tersebut membuat seorang namja sang empunya kamar mengeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Tangannya terulur sambil meraba-raba mencari benda yang bersuara berisik itu dan mematikannya kemudian kembali mengeliat di dalam selimut hangatnya.

"Wah... Damainya.." gumam namja tersebut.

Namun belum sempat ia terlelap kembali, sebuah suara yang cetar membahana tanpa izin masuk dan menyakiti indra pendengarannya

"Hoseok..." teriak seseorang dari luar ruangan tersebut

"Hnn... "jawab hoseok

"Hoseok bangun..." nada mulai meninggi

"Hnnn... Lima menit lagi" jawab Hoseok dengan nada sedikit kesal dan mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman

"HO-SE-OKK!"

BRRAAAKK!

Suara pintu di dobrak

Hoseok langsung terduduk mendengar teriakan serta suara pintu yang didobrak tersebut.

"N.. ne.. eomma aku bangun" balasnya

"Dasar anak itu" gerutu Dong Hae sambil berjalan keluar

"Cepat mandi dan turunlah untuk sarapan!" sambungnya yang hanya dibalas 'Hnn' oleh hoseok sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

Setelah yakin eommanya telah pergi Hoseok kembali keposisi awalnya, melanjudkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

.

.

.

"Dia belum turun juga?" tanya Lee Hyuk Jae saat melihat Donghae yang baru saja turun dari kamar sang anak

"Ah! Sudahlah aku sudah malas!" Jawab Donghae ketus.

"Anak itu sama sepeti dirimu!" lanjut Donghae. Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah wanita didepannya ini.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau lagi dapat?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Tidak!" jawab Donghae ketus

"Lalu kenapa kau marah-marah terus?" tanya Hyukjae lagi

"Masalah buatmu!" jawab Donghae marah lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil sarapan yang akan disajikan.

"Heuunngg...! ah, anak itu" ucap Hyukjae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Dari pada aku kena amukan Donghae, lebih baik aku bangunkan saja anak itu"

"aku akan membangunkannya"

ucap Hyukjae sambil mengendap-endap meninggalkan dapur menuju kekamar Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tiba dikamar Hoseok, Hyukjae masuk dan melihat sang anak sambil bergadah pinggang

"Ck,ck,ck.. anak ini..." diam sejenak

"... Kau betul-betul mirip denganku. Tapi tidak ku sangka ternyata sifatku dulu begitu menjengkelkan." Monolog Hyukjae. Lelu dia mengambil air mineral yang ada di nakas Hoseok. Dilihatnya air tersebut sambil bergumam,

"Sepertinya hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan" gumamnya

"Hoseok!" panggilnya

"Hmm.." jawab Hoseok, dan

BYUUUURR...

"Ya,Ya! Banjir,banjir!" pekik Hoseok dan langsung terduduk di kasurnya

"hahahahaha..." tawa Hyukjae melihat keadaan sang anak. Hoseok yang mendengarnya menoleh kearah sang appa

"Ya, appa apa yang appa lakukan?" tanyanya

BUK

Bukannya jawaban yang didapat oleh Hoseok, dia malah mendapatkan Jitakan selamat pagi dari sang appa

"Dasar kau ini pemalas!" ucapnya

"walaupun aku juga pemalas tapi aku tidak separah dirimu. Sekarang ayo bangun!" ucap Hyukjae lagi

"Tapi ini apa,appa? Kenapa aku appa siram seperti ini?" tanya Hoseok yang bingung kenapa appanya ini menyiramnya dan air apa ini-_-

"Itu jurus baruku untuk membangunkanmu"

"apa jurus baru?"

"Iya, water canon" jawab Hyukjae bangga

"Apa? Wa... wa.. water canon?" tanya Hoseok bingung

"kenapa? Kau mau lagi?" ucap Hyukjae lalu memasukkan air kedalam mulutnya yang membuat Hoseok mengernyit bingung dan...

BYUUURRR...

Hyukjae menyemburkan air dimulutnya kearah Hoseok

"Yaiiissshh... Aku terinfeksi. Aku terinfeksi virus berbahaya!" Histeris Hoseok dan Langsung melompat turu dari kasurnya

"Ya,ya,ya.. kau kira appamu ini apa? Apa kau bilang? Virus? Kau bilang appamu ini virus?! Sini ku sembur lagi!" ucap Hyukjae dan mencoba menyerang Hoseok dengan jurus barunya.. hoseok berlarian didalam kamar demi menyelamatkan dirinya yang dikejar oleh sang appa yang siap mnyemburnya kapan saja.(kaya' mbah dukun ye, main sembur-semburan -_-)

Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi

"Huh.. Dasar anak itu!" dengus Hyukjae lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Hoseok

"Cepat mandi dan turunlah untuk sarapan! Nanti kau terlambat" teriak Hyukjae saat akan menuruni anak tangga

"Aku akan terlambat gara-gara appa yang menginfeksikanku dengan bermacam-macam virus!" teriak Hoseok dari kamar mandi

"YAK! Kau anak nakal! Huh!"

.

.

.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi Hoseok turun menuju meja makan untuk sarapaan sambil tersenyum ceria

"Pagi eomma, pagi appa" ucapnya saat tiba di meja makan

"Pagi dari Hongkong! Coba kau lihat jam itu" balas Donghae marah.

Hoseok melihat kearah jam yang disebut oleh eommanya

"MWORAGO! Aku akan terlambat!" paniknya dan langsung berlari kearah luar

"Ya,ya,ya mau kemana kau? Makan dulu sarapanmu" intrupsi Donghae

"Tapi aku sudah terlambat eomma"

"Tapi aku capek membuat sarapan untuk mu"

Akhirnya Hoseok mengambil roti bakar yang ada dimeja dan meminum susunya lalu dia mencium pipi Donghae dan Hyukjae

"Aku pergi dulu eomma, appa. Anyeong!" ucapnya lalu berlari keluar rumah

.

.

.

.

~ in school~

"haaaahh... aku lelah sekali" keluh Hoseok saat tiba disekolah

"Haah.. bodohnya aku, aku belum lihat aku kelas berapa" keluhnya lagi

Lalu dia berjalan dilorong sekolah yang mulai sepi tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa dan masuk kedalam sebuah kelas. Baru saja dia membuka pintu untuk masuk bel masukpun berbunyi.

"huuffhh... untung aku tidak terlambat." Ucap Hoseok, lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan mulut yang masih tersumpal roti yang belum semunya sempat dia makan karena terburu-buru. Saat ia masuk dan ingin mengambil tempat duduk dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas

'ada yang aneh disisni' batin Hoseok,dia melihat dengan teliti orang-orang didalam kelas itu lalu dia menyadari sesuatu

" Eok, sepertinya aku salah kelas ya? Hehehe" ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu dia berbalik berniat ingin segera pergi sebelum ada yang mengetahuinya

"eok, Hoseok Sunbae?" ucap seorang Yeoja dari belakang Hoseok, yang membuat Hoseok mau tidak mau berbalik

"ehehe.. Anyeong"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Chapter 1 update... hihihi mian kalo ceritanya gak bagus, Jisun baru belajar menulis^^

Oh iya, account ini sebenarnya diurus sama dua orang, jadi cerita My Little Dog ini yang punya ide ceritanya Author yang satu lagi, saya mah Cuma mengetiknya menjadi suatu cerita.

Happy Reading...

Have anjoyed ...

I have you give me a review...

Ghaamsahamnida ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

My Little Dog

Cast :

Jung Ho Seok As Ho Seok Lee a.k.a Kim Ho Seok

Kim Tae Hyung

Min Yoongi as Kim Yoongi

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Nam Joon

Jeon Jung Kook

Park Ji Min

Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk Super Junior)

Lee Dong Hae (Donghae Super Junior)

 **Pairing:** Vhope,MinHope,Jinkook,NamGa,Eunhae bonus Henry X Law :v

 **Sumary** : " Di sebuah kota yamg sangat ramai hiduplah seorang pria yang sangat tampan sehingga terlihat seperti nampan(bercanda deng (: ) ia diundung duka atas kepergian kedua orang tuanya, namun semua berubah setelah pertemuannya dengan seekor anak anjing kecil, yang mengubah semua kehidupannya" bad Sumary/ sumary gagal/BTS Funfict/ Vhope ff/Kim Tae Hyung X Jung Hoseok.

 **Warning :** Typo bertebaran, cerita abal-abal,bahasa yang digunakan tidak sesuai dengan EYD,dapat menyebabkan pusing, mual-mual, muntah-muntah,diare, dan diabetes(ko kaya gejala keracunan ya) dan cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya

 **Rate** : T(Humor gagal)

Happy reading...

"eok, Hoseok Sunbae?" ucap seorang Yeoja dari belakang Hoseok, yang membuat Hoseok mau tidak mau berbalik

"ehehe.. Anyeong"

.

.

.

.

.

"oh, Hyo sun? Sepertinya aku salah kelas hehehe.."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne? Hehehe Anyeong"

'suara ini' gumam seseorang lalu ia menoleh dan melihat kearah Hoseok

'Eok, Hope.. Hope yang menolongku!' gumamnya

"Aku akan keluar segera" ucapnya lalu menghilang dengan sekejap mata

Other side...

Diperjalanan menuju kelasnya Hoseok selalu menggerutu dan merutuki kesialannya pagi ini

"Huh, dasar bodoh! Kenapa diawal semester ini aku sudah mengalami hal yang memalukan seperti ini, kesialan apa yang mengikutiku?" gerutunya

"Kesialan apa yang telah menimpa hambamu yang tampan ini Tuhan..." ucapnya lagi dengan nada dan wajah memelas sedih. Namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah kesal

"Ini pasti gara-gara Hyukjae appa! Entah apa yang disemburkannya seolah-olah menjadi dukun dan membuat aku jadi sial begini!" ucapnya kesal

Di tempat lain...

"Haaccii..!" bersin Hyukjae

" yeobo Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae yang mendengar Hyukjae Bersin tanpa sebab

"Entahlah, rasanya seperti ada yang mengata-ngataiku" jawab Hyukjae sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya

"Haiiss.. dasar kau!"

'Pletak'

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku?" erang Hyukjae marah sambil memegang kepalanya

"Agar otakmu tidak terlalu konslet" Jawab Donghae santai

"Konslet dari mana?" ucap Hyukjae yang mulai prustasi dengan tingkah anaenya

"Yang benar saja, dizaman modren sekarang ini kau masih percaya tahayul?" ucap Donghae lagi

"Dasar kua ini... pabo!" Tambah Donghae dengan nada meledek. Hyukjae tersenyum sejenak sebelum dia mulai bersuara kembali

"Tapi sepabo-pabonya aku kau masih tetap mencintaiku kan Yeobo..." ucap hyukjae sambil menaik turunkan alisnya kearah Donghae

"Aiiss.."

'Pletak'

Sekali lagi Hyukjae mendapatkan jitakan kasih sayang(?) dari sang anae

"Dasar kau ini" ucapnya yang dibalas teriakan dari sang napyeon

"Ya! Kau baru saja menjitakku, sekarang kau jitak lagi!?" Eunhyuk semakin prustasi sekarang

"Untuk bejaga-jaga saja, otakmu sudah terlalu susah untuk diobati sepertinya" balas Donghae santai

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan absurt ini dulu-,-

Back To Hoseok

Hoseok masih saja menggerutu tentang kesialannya dan tidak henti-hentinya menyalahkan appanya, dia kelihatan kesal sekali, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya kasar karena memikirkan kejadian hari ini, padahal ini sudah jam istirahat bahkan dia juga tidak fokus pada pelajarannya di kelas tadi karena sibuk mendumel didalam hati dan menggerutu sesuka hati, tapi tetap saja dia tidak berhenti komat-kamit juga.

"Sepertinya aku ketimpa sial dari appa! Haiss..." gerutunya

"untung jeleknya tidak menular-_-. Dan aku tidak ketularan jelaknya appa,untung aku mewarisi ketampanan dari Donghae eomma(eeh.. o.O)" ucapnya bangga di akhir kalimat.

" Tapi aku heran kenapa Donghae eomma mau sama appa, ya?" tanya nya bingung

Other side...

"Hatciiin..." bersin seorang Yoeja

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan bersin?" tanya Hyukjae namja yang ada disebelah yeoja yang bersin tersebut

"Molla?" jawab Donghae

"Pasti ada yang mengata-ngatai kita sekarang ini, yeobo" ucap Hyukjae yakin

'Pletak'

"Aigoo... Otakmu kelihatannya semakin rusak" ucap Donghae setelah menjitak kepala Hyukjae untuk yang kesekian kalinya..

poorHyukjaeT.T

.

Back To Hoseok

Pada saat tengah asik bermonologria tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan langsung merangkul bahu Hoseok

"Eyoo.. Hosiki!" ucapnya ceria terdengar tanpa beban sedikitpun

"Ya! Henry,lepaskan-lepaskan aku sedang tidak mood sekarang" ucap Hoseok malas sambil mencoba melepaskan rangkulan tangan Henry di bahunya.

"Waahh... Tumben sekali? Biasanya kau selalu ceria, bahkan melebihi hyperku" ucap Henry

"Ada apa gerangan?" tanyanya kemudian

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku ketiban sial hari ini. Semenjak aku disembur appaku pagi ini" jelas Hoseok dengan nada sedikit kesal

"Sial?" tanya Henry

"Hmm,Ne!" balas Hoseok

" Maksudmu?" bingung Henry

"Kau tau kenapa aku terlambat masuk kelas pagi ini?" tanya Hoseok balik

"Sepertinya kau telat bangun" jawab Henry

"Bukan! Itu.. itu iya juga sih, tapi itu sebenarnya karena aku sesat dikelas lain" Ucap Hoseok heboh

"Di kelas lain? Kelas siapa?" tanya Henry

"Molla, aku kira tadi sudah dikelas kita tapi ternyata masih di lantai dua"

"Oooh..." balas Henry sambil melapaskan rangkulannya

"..Itusih salahmu sendiri, dasar bodoh" sambungnya

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku bodoh!" teriak Hoseok

"Tapi kau memang bodoh,Hosiki.." balas Henry

"YA! Henry Lau!" teriak Hoseok semakin kesal

"Haha..." tawa Henry sambil berlari meninggalkan Hoseok yang kesal dan ingin mengejarnya sebelum seseorang datang mnghalang jalanya

"anyeong sunbae?" panggil seorang siswa yeoja

"Ne,eok! Kau yang sekelas dengan Hyosun tadi,kan? Kau kelas dua,kan?" tanya Hosek kepada yeoja itu

"Ne" jawab Jimin

"Ada apa ?" tanya Hoseok

"Apa sunbae ingat?" tanya Yeoja itu

"Ingat? Ingat apa?" ucap Hoseok bingung

"Hope..." balas yeoja itu

"Hope?" Hoseok semakin bingung

"Ne, Sunbae masih ingatkan sunbae menolongku dari anjing yang waktu itu mengejarku" ucap yeoja itu menjelaskan. Hoseok tampak mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dibilang yeoja didepannya itu

"Oh, iya! Aku ingat sekarang! Kau Yeoja yang dikejar anjing itu" ucap Hoseok sambil tersenyum setelah berhasil mengingat kejadian itu

"Ne, terima kasih atas bantuan sunbae waktu itu" ucap yeojaa itu

"Iya sama-sama. Jangan dipedulikan, lagi pula aku suka anjing" ucap Hoseok sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Tidak. Aku sangat berterima kasih saat melihat sunbae aku seperti melihat sebuah harapan, harapan untuk hidup. Aku kira aku akan mati digigit anjing waktu itu, tapi saat melihat sunbae aku seperti mendapat harapan untuk hidup. Jadi, bolehkah aku memanggil sunbae 'Hope'?

"Hope? Tapi namaku Lee Ho Seok bukan Hope" jelas Hoseok

"lee Hoseok? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan J-Hope?" ucap yeoja tadi lagi

"J-Hope? Wah, keren juga. J-Hope?" tanya Hoseok ulang pada yeoja itu

"Ne, J kuambil dari 'Jung' yang menadakan bahwa sunbae adalah orang yang terhormat penuh dengan cinta kasih dan selalu berada pada kebenaran dan 'Hope' adalah Harapaan agar kau selalu mengingatku" jelas Yeoja itu

"Wah.. Terima kasih namanya. Mungkin aku akan menggunakannya sebagai nama panggungku di eskul nanti. Terima kasih" ucap Hoseok sambil nyengir kuda yang membuat Yeoja didepannya itu menunduk malu

"Lalu siapa namamu?" tanya Hoseok

"aku Jimin, Park Ji Min" jawab yeoja itu yang ternyata bernama Jimin

"Baiklah Jimin. Karena kau sudah memberiku nama panggilan bagaimana kalau aku juga memberimu nama panggilan. Hmm... aku akan memanggilmu... 'Jiminie', eotte?" ucap Hoseok sambil memegang dagunya

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab Hoseok sudah berteriak duluan

"Wah... ternyata aku pandai dalam memilih nama. 'Jiminie' sangat cocok untuk mu!" ucapnya yang membuat Jimin di depannya semakin malu saja

"Hoy! Hosiki! Palli!" teriak Henry dari kejauhan

"Oh ne jangkaman!" seru Hoseok

"Huh.. dasar Lau Lau Henry itu" gerutunya

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu anyeong Jiminie" ucapnya lalu mengejar Henry

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? " tanya Henry. Hoseok menoleh kebelakang sebentar dan Henry mengikuti arah pandangnya

"Oooh... Pantas saja, ngomong-ngomong dia manis juga ya?" goda Henry

"Ah, sudahlah ayo kita kekantin" alih Hoseok

"Hahaha..." Tawa Henry lepas melihat tingkah temannya Itu

.

Jimin Side..

Setelah kepergian Hoseok, Jimin lengsung berteriak

"Kyyaaaaaaa...! hah.. kenapa disini menjadi panas " ucapnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diwajahnya

"Kyaaahaha... sepertinya aku harus segera pergi" ucapnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah seminggu sebelum hari ulang tahunnya Hoseok, tapi semunya tak berjalan seperti harapan Hoseok. Hari ini sahabatnya si Lau Lau Henry akan pindah ke Kanada mengikuti ayah dan ibunya yang Pindah kesana

"Huuwaaa... Henry tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal? Setidaknya sampai hari ulang tahunku saja.. Hikz" rengek Hoseok

"Aku tidak bisa Hoseok, Aku harus ikut dengan siapa aku akan tinggal kalau aku tidak ikut?" jawab Henry mewek

"Huwweeee lalu siapa lagi yang akan berebut makanan denganku, siapa lagi yang akan berdebat denganku dikelas, siapa lagi temanku yang sama-sama Jones, ha? Huwwaaa..." tangis Hoseok semakin Jadi

"Aku juga tidak tau, bagai mana ini Huwweee..." balas Henry ikut menangis geje bersama Hoseok lalu mereka pelukan kaya teletabis sampai Jimin berdehem

"Ehemm" dehem Jimin. Barulah mereka mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menyeka air mata masing-masing

"Hati-hati di kanada dan jangan Lupakan aku,arra!" ucap Hoseok

"Hmm, kau juga hati-hati dan jangan Lupakan aku. Dan kau Jimin jaga si bodoh Hoseok ini" ucapnya

Jimin,Hoseok dan Henry mereka mulai dekat belakangan hari ini dan Jimin sering bergabung dengan Hoseok dan Henry jadi mereka mulai menerima Jimin sebagai anggota ketiga diantara mereka

"N..Ne" jawab Jimin gugup

"Bahkan disaat seperti ini kau masih sempat mengataiku bodoh, Hikz" ucap Hoseok lalu memukul kepala Henry pelan

"Aw.. itu sakit tau.." ucap Henry sambil memegangi kepalanya. Lalu mereka pelukan lagi

Dasar teletabis - -

.

.

.

.

Other side...

"Yeobo, seminggu lagi ulang tahunnya Hoseok,kan?" teriak Donghae dari arah dapur dengan cemilan ditangannya menuju ruang tengah dimana hyukjae berada

"Ne, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai dia seminggu ini?" ucap Donghae semangat

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hyukjae

"Harus yakin,walaupun hanya dengan melihat senyum anak itu bisa membuat aku tidak tega padanya dan membuat hatiku terasa damai, kita harus tetap mencobanya!" tegas Donghae

"Kenapa Kau yakin sekali dengan hal ini?" ucap Hyukjae yang bingung akan tingkah anaenya

"Kaukan tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya" lanjutnya

"Oleh karena itu ayo kita coba" jawab Donghae

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin saja rasanya" jawab Donghae santai

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku sebenarnya juga ingin melakukan ini pada anak nakal itu" ucap Hyukjae semangat

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Hyukjae

"Kita akan..."

Tbc

Chapter 2 update... hihihih...

Mian kalo ceritanya makin berantakan dan mulai ngaco dari prolognya, imajinasi saya selalu berubah-ubah hehehe...

Happy reading untung readers dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya, tinggalin review sebagai penyemangat untuk mengetik chapter berikutnya ya ^^

Ghamsahamnida ...

Bow

 **Thank's to:**

 **kookieL,hopekies,hobagijung,kahoriken** dan **yunita** yang menyempatkan untuk membaca dan mereview.


End file.
